


Goliath

by crazycatt71



Series: Sex Toys & Kinky Fun [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Mycroft Holmes, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Sibling Incest, Dildos, Dom Greg Lestrade, Dom John Watson, Dom/sub, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, Huge Dildos, M/M, Multi, Mycrof likes huge thngs up his arse, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Sub Mycroft, Sub Sherlock Holmes, Top Greg, Top John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: It starts with a huge dildo. Smut happens.Contains consensual sibling incest. If that's not your thing don't read





	Goliath

Greg and John sat on the couch, Greg had John’s laptop open on his lap. Sherlock was perched on the arm, his upper body draped across the back behind John so he could see the screen. Mycroft sat on the other arm, his head resting on the back beside Greg’s. The four on them were viewing the products on one of their favorite sites, [Mr Hanky's Toys](https://www.mrhankeystoys.com)

 

“Oh, that one sounds nice.” Mycroft said softly as he read the description.

 

“Are you an experienced enough pig to go face to face with Goliath?” Sherlock read out loud.

“Circumference near tip of head      8 inches

Circumference directly below head 12.75 inches

Circumference near middle of shaft 15.25 inches

Circumference near balls                   15.87 inches

Overall length                                      14.25 inches

Insertable length                                  12 inches

That’s a lot ever for a cock slut like you, Brother.”

 

Mycroft blushed and lowered his head to stare at the floor. Sherlock didn’t need see John and Greg’s glares to know his words had sounded harsh, he could feel them. He reached across Greg to gently grasp Mycroft’s chin and tip his face so he was looking at him.

 

“Not a critique, My,” he said, “just an honest observation. It is quite a lot and you are a cock slut, it’s why we love you.”

 

“A trait we share, Little Brother.” My replied with a smile. “I would like to try it though.”

 

Greg clicked on the link to the video of Goliath in action. Mycroft was panting and flushed when it was over. John had to adjust himself and even Sherlock had a little color in his cheeks.

 

“So, let me get this straight. “Greg said as he closed the laptop and set it on the coffee table. “You want your fuck hole packed with a very large dildo?”

 

“Yes, Gregory.” Mycroft said.

 

“Would you like to be tied down so I could prep you just enough before I shoved this monster fake cock up your arse, I wouldn’t stop until you had taken every single inch, making you moan like a wanton whore as you feel the stretch and burn as every inch opened you wider and wider and filled you deeper and deeper.”

 

“Oh yes, Gregory.” Mycroft said, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

 

“Then, after your greedy little hole was stretched to 15.87 inches and filled with every one of the 12 inches of insertable length of fake cock would you like to be fucked with it?” Greg asked sweetly.

 

“OH, yes.” Mycroft whispered.

 

“Would you like John to fuck you with the fake cock; you know how John is once he finds his rhythm, he can go forever, nice and steady.”

 

He looked over at John and smiled. John smiled back.

 

Mycroft nodded and squirmed.

 

“Would you like John to give you a nice fuck with the dildo while I fuck your mouth with my real cock? We could set up a nice rhythm, I’d shove my cock down your throat while John pulled the dildo out of your arse then I slide backout while John pushed back in; back and forth back and forth.”

 

“OH OH, Yes.” Mycroft whispered as his hips jerked several times before he could stop them.

 

“How about while John’s giving your hole a nice fuck with a giant dildo and your choking on my cock while I fuck your mouth, Sherlock sucks your cock?” Greg asked, pulling him off the couch arm onto his lap. “You know how good your brother is at giving head. He can deep throat as good as you and I’m pretty sure he could suck a golf ball threw 3 feet of garden hose if he wanted to.”

 

Sherlock preened at Greg’s praise as Mycroft moaned and wiggled as Greg’s fingers teased his nipples through his shirt.

 

“Gregory, that sounds divine.” He panted.

 

The throbbing of Mycroft’s cock in the confines of his trousers matched the pounding of his heart in his chest as his lover’s silky voice painted glorious pictures in his mind.  He twisted in Greg’s lap so he could kiss him, rubbing his aching cock against his arm as he moved.

 

“And after I shot my load down your throat would you like it if John and I switched places so you could gag on his cock while he fucks your mouth and I fuck your arse with the dildo, really give it a good, hard pounding, and Sherlock sucks your cock?”

 

Mycroft couldn’t stop the moans that escaped his mouth.

 

“How about after John pops off and you’ve got his spunk and drool running down your chin and I’ve given your arse the mother of all pounding, I mean I’ve put everything into it, rogered you until you've almost been split in two, Sherlock stops sucking your cock and climbs onboard to bounce on it, riding it like his life depends it, he’s moaning and pulling on his meat and fucking himself on your cock  like it’s the best fuck he’s ever had until he cums. You know how Sherlock is when he’s cuming, his arse will clamp so tight around your dick you think it will break off and his cum will shoot all the way to your face.”

 

Sherlock gave a little whimper as Mycroft began to shake. Greg’s hand shot between his legs and squeezed his cock in an iron grip, holding tight until Mycroft had settled down.

 

“And how about after we’ve all fuck and sucked and came and used you like the little fuck toy you are,” Greg growled in his ear, squeezing his cock with each word, “we do it all again?”

 

Mycroft gasped and shivered, Greg squeezed his cock and stroked his hair until he calmed down

 

“Pushed you to the edge didn’t I, Luv.” He said.

 

Mycroft nodded.

 

“How would you like it if I pushed you off the edge?”

 

Mycroft lifted his head and gave him a puzzled look.  Greg smiled and gestured to Sherlock who jumped to his feet and hurried from the room. He returned with a box that he brought to Greg. At Greg’s nod he tore it open and showed Mycroft its contents. Mycroft stared at it for several minutes then looked at Greg, a stunned expression on his face.

 

“You…..it……how…..want it?” Mycroft stammered, unable to form a coherent thought while facing the object of his fantasy.

 

“I knew you would want it the moment I saw it because I know my boy.” Greg purred in his ear.

 

“We can do what you said?”

 

Greg nodded.

 

“When?”

 

“How fast can you get to the playroom and get naked?” Greg asked with a grin.

 

He grunted as Mycroft jumped off his lap and ran up the stairs.

 

“I have never seen him move that fast in my entire life, not even for cake.” Sherlock said.

 

John gave him a light slap on the arse.

 

“Get yourself upstairs.” He ordered.

 

When Sherlock had followed his brother up the stairs, John and Greg looked at each other and grinned, this was going to be so much

 

fun.

 

 

 

**Goliath**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The website & toy in this fic are real. So is the video


End file.
